


Batman & Robin: The Early Years - Kidnapped!

by The_Uninformed_Zennial



Series: Batman & Robin: The Early Years [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick Grayson is a Ray of Sunshine, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Parent Alfred Pennyworth, Hurt Dick Grayson, Kidnapped Dick Grayson, Protective Alfred Pennyworth, Protective Bruce Wayne, Wayne Gala (DCU)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Uninformed_Zennial/pseuds/The_Uninformed_Zennial
Summary: Boy Spotted at Wayne Manor. What Could Bruce be up to?The Flying Graysons Murdered in Gotham!Social Workers Seen Leaving Wayne Manor.Could Bruce Wayne Have an Heir?Bruce Wayne’s Ward to Make Official Debut at Local Charity FundraiserBruce Wayne: Playboy No More?Inside Look at the Newest Resident of Wayne ManorDick Grayson; The Tragic Backstory of the Newest WayneGotham city’s gossip magazines hadn’t had such a good scoop in decades. Rumors of a young boy being taken in by Bruce Wayne had surfaced only days before the man confirmed it himself. The young boy, Dick Grayson, had suffered a tragedy and been taken in by the ever-so generous billionaire. Now that the investigation into his parent’s murder was underway and the boy was the official ward of Wayne Manor, he would finally make his societal debut at the Wayne Foundation’s Annual Charity Gala and Fundraiser. Everyone who was anyone was itching to get into the gala, fingers poised over their triggers, begging for the inside scoop....Or: While making his first high society debut, Dick Grayson is kidnapped by one of Bruce's enemies and only a Robin-less Batman can save the day!
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Jim Gordon & Bruce Wayne
Series: Batman & Robin: The Early Years [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079492
Kudos: 18





	Batman & Robin: The Early Years - Kidnapped!

Dick just wanted to disappear inside the mountain of blankets piled on top of his bed. Alfred had come in earlier in the day, attempting to entice the boy to consciousness with promises of freshly cooked pancakes and a veritable fountain of various maple syrup flavors, but he merely rolled over in bed and threw his blankets further over his head. He had no desire to leave the comfortable plush, not when he knew that all that awaited him in the land of the woken was pain. He had started his training with Batman only a week ago and already his limbs felt like wooden logs whenever he tried to move them. 

He was about to allow himself to drift once more into the land of nightmares and dreams when suddenly he remembered something… today was his day off. Today was the one day of the week he wouldn’t have to punch bags in a dark cold cave for hours on end. Today was the one day he could do whatever he wanted. A grin immediately spread on his face and he jumped out of bed. He sped out of his room and down the hallway, passing a half-awake Bruce on his way to the stairs.

“Good morning Bruce!” he cheered as he jumped up and slid down the banister, coming to a halt right before crashing into the butler, who wore a disapproving look on his wrinkled face.

“Master Dick,” he chided, “I assume you understand the intended use of stairs?”

“Y-yes?” He replied

Alfred nodded curtly, “Then I expect you to use them as they are intended, lest you fall and break your neck.”

“Uh, okay Alfred!” He responded, skipping past the butler and into the private dining room.

Bruce slunk down the stairs behind the boy and placed a hand on Alfred’s shoulder, “You know he’s not going to listen, right?”

The butler sighed, “Indeed Master Bruce, but I thought I might at least attempt to curb the child’s more suicidal tendencies. Unlike others in my midst.”

Now it was Bruce’s turn to sigh, “Look, Alfred, I know you disagree with my methods…”

The butler interrupted him, “None of that now, Master Bruce, Master Dick is waiting for us in the dining room and I am certain the young boy must’ve worked up quite the appetite over the last few days. Let us not test patience this morning.”

Bruce simply nodded and silently followed the butler into the dining room, where the young boy sat, nearly bouncing in his seat waiting for the promised breakfast. 

“Good morning Dick.” Bruce said, sliding into his seat at the head of the table.

“ ‘morning.” Dick replied, hungry eyes following Alfred out of the room.

“Sleep well?” 

The boy simply shrugged.

“Are you ready for the gala tonight?”

It was as if it happened in slow motion. The boy’s entire demeanor dropped as his eyes slowly turned their focus on to Bruce.

“There’s a gala tonight?” The boy asked, his posture screaming the disappointment that was already etched on his face.

Bruce could’ve sworn he told the kid what was happening tonight. He’d dedicated enough time to correcting all those stupid papers that touted him as the boy’s father to not have forgotten himself. Maybe he had done too good a job at protecting the boy from their vicious slander, and somehow lost the event in translation? 

Despite all these racing thoughts, Bruce’s voice and posture remained unchanged as he addressed his ward. “Didn’t I tell you earlier? Tonight is the night you make your official debut as the ward of Wayne Manor. If, of course, that is still something you want.”

Dick swallowed down his mounting distress. Of course he wanted to be officially introduced as Bruce’s ward, it would make going out in public with him a lot easier and hopefully get all the paparazzi off their backs. Still, he had been planning on using the night to catch up on one of his favorite shows that he had been missing out on during the week and had hoped to get a good night’s sleep before 4 am training the next morning. 

“Yeah, Bruce, of course I still want that. It’s just…” Right as Dick was about to explain his plan for the evening, Alfred glided into the room with two plates stacked six inches high with pancakes.

“Blueberry pancakes with plain maple syrup for Master Bruce.” The butler explained, placing a plate in front of Bruce, “... and for Master Dick, plain batter pancakes with strawberry, blueberry, and mango syrup. My apologies for the lack of diversity in syrups, but it appears Master Bruce and I were unprepared for your unique taste in breakfast foods.”

“That’s alright Alfred. This is great! I don’t think I’ve ever had mango syrup before. Thanks!” The boy responded, before shoveling the food into his mouth as fast as he could. If anything could drown out his dread concerning the night’s events, it would be syrup soaked pancakes.

**Author's Note:**

> This series was heavily inspired by Gotham season 2 episode 3 and Robin: Year One (2000) issue #1


End file.
